


Не из долга

by tinuvielf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Не из долга<br/>Автор:  Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета:  Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Размер: мини<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Хьюга/Айда, упоминаются Кагами/Куроко, Киёши/Ханамия<br/>Категория: гет, слэш<br/>Жанр: романс, флафф<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: В Белый день все девушки получают шоколад - как ответный подарок от парней за День Святого Валентина, но кому-то может посчастливиться получить подарок вовсе не из чувства долга.<br/>Примечание: В Японии на День Святого Валентина традиционно женщины дарят шоколад мужчинам (хон-мей - любимым, гири-чоко - друзьям и коллегам). Мужчины же делают ответные подарки месяц спустя, 14-го марта, в Белый день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не из долга

У Рико было много дней в году, которые она не любила. День, когда отец из-за накопившихся травм закончил свою спортивную карьеру. День, когда этот идиот Хьюга имел смелость заявить, что бросает баскетбол. День, когда… Да много их таких было, и хоть бы раз они совпали друг с другом. Нет, плохие дни распространились по году так, что не было ни одного месяца, когда бы они не портили ей настроение. Пару лет назад, правда, счастливыми и спокойными оставались февраль и март, но теперь Рико была в том возрасте, чтобы праздновать четырнадцатое февраля.

— О, у тебя такие красивые гири-чоко, Мика-чан! Неужели ты сама их сделала?

— Конечно, — красавица Асакура Мика-чан, окружённая стайкой восторженных одноклассниц, смущённо прижимала к себе корзинку, полную шоколадных конфет самых причудливых форм. — Ведь это для моего Ханью-куна.

Восхищению девушек не было предела, и Рико, единственная из класса, кто не участвовал во всеобщем восторге, чувствовала себя, мягко говоря, не в своей тарелке. Подумаешь, ей некому было подарить хон-мей. Многие девушки Сейрин, за редким исключением в лице, например, Асакуры Мики, давно уже официально встречавшейся с президентом школьного студсовета Кусаджиши Ханью, на День Святого Валентина дарили шоколад знакомым парням только в знак любезности. А вот Мика-чан, счастливица (счастливица? Рико и в самом деле подумала о ней так?), могла подарить своему парню хон-мей, настоящий, уникальный, для него одного только сделанный шоколад. Завидно было даже задумываться о том, что она получит в ответ на Белый день месяц спустя, учитывая правило тройного возвращения. Впрочем, приступы острой зависти Рико давила в зародыше: она свой долг отдала, преподнеся отцу и всему баскетбольному клубу гири-чоко в виде фигурок баскетболистов. После неудачного опыта с карри и прошлогодней провальной попытки порадовать клуб шоколадом собственного изготовления, решено было просто пробежаться по всем близлежащим супермаркетам, и в одном Рико и обнаружила вожделенные фигурки.

Так что четырнадцатое февраля прошло с минимальными потерями, если не считать два пинка любящему папочке и с десяток оплеух родному клубу, члены которого как-то поначалу побоялись принять от Рико шоколад. Праздничная кутерьма наконец стихла, учебный и тренировочный процессы пришли в норму, и Рико вздохнула с облегчением.

Близился ад, который по какому-то недоразумению именовали Белым днём.

В этот раз праздник в Сейрин превзошёл самого себя в прошлом году. Девушки — что из её параллели, что первогодки — ещё за неделю начали щеголять томными, мечтательными улыбками; в обиход быстро вошли шепотки и разговоры на тему, кто что и кому подарит, неизменно приводившие к смущению всех собеседниц, если в их поле зрения оказывался кто-то из одноклассников или преподавателей. Вся женская часть Сейрин жила предвкушением, что в этом году им непременно преподнесут подарок не в качестве долга за день Святого Валентина, а как признание в любви. По мнению Рико, на это могла всерьёз рассчитывать лишь та же Мика Асакура, но девчоночью фантазию было не остановить.

Утром четырнадцатого марта первыми к ней, неожиданно, подоспела неразлучная парочка в лице Коганея и Митобе, от которых Рико получила сразу две одинаковых коробки конфет из белого шоколада.

— Тренер-сан! Тренер-сан! Не подумайте ничего такого, это просто ответный подарок, — оттарабанил за двоих Коганей и, закончив всё шутливым поклоном, тоном полководца перед решающим боем объявил: — Пошли, Митобе! Нас ждут великие дела!

Митобе, выполнявший роль носильщика (оторопевшая Рико насчитала в его руках с десяток коробочек), безропотно устремился вслед за одноклассником.

— Вы должно быть шутите, — протянула она, сообразив, сколько подарков ей предстоит получить от своего клуба, раз уж хотя бы эти двое потратились на целые коробки вместо простого шоколада.

Впрочем, кому-то повезло ещё больше: Рико видела девушек, у которых уже не закрывались сумки и часть подарков они вынуждены были нести в руках. Выглядели они при этом крайне счастливыми, и даже когда к ним с ответным презентом подходил кто-то ещё, а нести уже было никак, они всё равно чуть ли не прыгали от радости.

— Это какое-то помешательство, — бормотала Рико себе под нос, пробираясь по многолюдному во время основного перерыва коридору. Под потолком плыл нескончаемый щебет множества девушек, делившихся между собой, кто что и от кого получил: кто-то восхищённо ахал, кто-то завистливо вздыхал, и все несли в руках килограммы, нет, тонны шоколада — плитки, фигурки, коробки конфет в шуршащих свёртках. Рико не переставала жалеть о том, что не догадалась захватить из дома пакет. — Просто помешательство.

Из-за поворота вырулила другая неразлучная парочка — Куроко и Кагами, причём последний бережно нёс в руках довольно толстую плитку (если не сказать — слиток) шоколада в белой подарочной упаковке с логотипом одного из супермаркетов.

— А, тренер, — увидев её, Кагами подошёл и с видом «Это не я, меня заставили» положил свой свёрток поверх тех двух коробок, которые она уже несла. — От нас с Куроко.

— В ответ за подарок на четырнадцатое февраля, — невозмутимо договорил Куроко за явно смущённого друга. В руке он держал уже наполовину съеденную шоколадку, и Рико, переведя на неё взгляд, недоумённо произнесла:

— Я не знала, что ты любишь шоколад, Куроко.

— Мне захотелось.

— Белого? В такой день? Ну ты смелый.

И лишь когда эти двое скрылись за углом, и Рико услышала от Кагами возмущённое «Я же тебе говорил!», а от Куроко — «Ничего ведь такого не случилось, Кагами-кун», она вспомнила, что утром видела злополучную шоколадку Куроко в руках Кагами и ещё удивилась: кого же этот недалёкий балбес, так счастливо улыбаясь, собрался поздравлять?

— Глазам не верю, — ошарашенно пробормотала она себе под нос и врезалась в Теппея.

— А, Рико, вот ты где, — тот обрадованно улыбнулся, и поверх подарка Кагами легла ещё одна шоколадка. — Возвращаю должок. Спасибо, тот центровой был очень вкусный.

— Ты это видел?

Теппей посмотрел на угол, за который свернули Кагами и Куроко, и беспечно улыбнулся:

— Ага. Рад за них. Я уж думал, до выпускного ждать придётся, пока они сообразят.

— Честно, Теппей, порой твоё всезнание меня пугает. Не то, чтобы я была против Кагами и Куроко, нет, я рада за них, но если это помешает игре, то я…

— Не переживай, Рико, это ещё никому в игре не мешало.

Рико с подозрением покосилась на него, оценила уверенность, с которой были сказаны эти слова, и тяжело вздохнула.

— Только не говори мне, что ты тоже поддался этому всеобщему сумасшествию.

— Ну, как ты могла подумать, что я такое пропущу? — засмеявшись, Теппей извлёк из своей сумки хрустящий дорогой подарочной обёрткой свёрток и взвесил его на своей руке. К ленте, обвязывавшей плитку шоколада, крепился ярлычок с надписью на незнакомом языке, но название страны и марку — Бельгия, «Нойхаус» — Рико разобрала прекрасно и невольно задумалась, во сколько же ему обошёлся этот презент. — В прошлом году, мне кажется, ты гораздо благосклонней относилась к этому дню, я прав?

—Это же горький шоколад, — уточнила Рико, пропустив последнее, сказанное хитрым тоном, замечание мимо ушей.

— Один из лучших в мире.

— Но ведь принято дарить белый?

— Ну, у нас с Мако-чан всё не как у людей, — напоследок подмигнул ей Теппей и, довольно мурлыкая себе под нос «Because I’m bad, I’m bad», удалился чуть ли не вприпрыжку, оставив Рико озадаченно вспоминать, кого из его многочисленных знакомых могли звать Макото.

На ум приходил только эта сволочь Ханамия, но чувство самосохранения Рико не дало ей связать Ханамию и Теппея теми же отношения, что и Куроко с Кагами.

— Сегодня все положительно сошли с ума.

К окончанию учебного дня ответные подарки от баскетбольного клуба пришлось сложить в пакет, временно позаимствованный из кабинета домоводства. К тому моменту, когда подоспела Рико, там уже практически всё разобрали, и доставшийся ей макет оказался небольшого размера. Впрочем, в него всё поместилось с лихвой, Рико стала похожа на одну из армии девушек, которых буквально завалили сладостями, и позволила себе немного расслабиться — по крайней мере, на неё больше не смотрели косо из-за того, что она получила мало шоколада. Сладкого у неё было предостаточно, до следующего Белого дня хватит. Праздник близился к концу, все уже, кажется, получили свои подарки, однако Рико нет-нет, а попадалась очередная счастливица, которая, ничего не замечая вокруг, летела на крыльях любви и прижимала к себе сладкое признание. Их было больше, чем Рико рассчитывала: даже в её классе не только Мика-чан, но и Юки-чан, и Момо-чан тоже получили куда большее, чем ответный подарок из чувства долга.

Ей было вовсе не завидно. В конце концов, Рико же никому не дарила в этом году хон-мей, у неё никого не было и, соответственно, получить шоколад не из-за долга ей было не от кого. Джунпею она сама не дала признаться тогда, перед финалом Зимнего кубка, так может, он принял её нежелание говорить о чувствах именно в тот момент за категоричный отказ? Может быть, может быть. С Зимнего кубка отношения между ними не изменились ничуть, но почему-то, глядя на счастливых до слёз одноклассниц, Рико чувствовала себя старой девой, которая несмотря на многочисленные смотрины никак не могла выйти замуж, в то время как все её сверстницы уже давно были счастливы в браке. Слишком уж выбила её из колеи вся эта праздничная кутерьма, а ещё Джунпей как в воду канул, хотя Рико позарез требовалось обсудить с ним программу дополнительных тренировок.

А, Джунпей.

Не то чтобы Рико надеялась на что-то особенное, но после стольких лет дружбы и, как Рико думала до этого дня, каких-то чувств, Джунпей мог бы принести хотя бы простую шоколадку. А он предпочёл вообще не показываться ей на глаза. Ну и кто он после этого? Не Джунпей —Хьюга, трус и предатель, и просто… И просто Хьюга, этим всё сказано.

— Рико! — запыхавшийся Хьюга догнал её через две улицы от школы, и Рико с мстительным сожалением подумала, как же не вовремя пришлось отдать в ремонт скутер. Побегал бы тогда он за ней.

— Занятия прогуливаешь? А ещё капитан.

Тот с неожиданной неприязнью покосился на пакет со сладостями, как будто не ожидал увидеть у неё что-то подобное, и потому ответил не сразу:

— У меня была серьёзная причина.

— Ты даже своему тренеру ничего не сказал. А если бы мне потребовалось собрать команду? Как бы я призвала всех этих балбесов к порядку, если их лидер в этот раз явил себя образцом непослушания?

— Пожалуйста, не преувеличивай. Ты лучше меня способна организовать этих бал… эту команду.

— Не спорь с тренером, — ещё сердито заявила Рико и протянула ему пакет. — Раз ты уж провинился, то понесёшь это. И аккуратней — если хоть одна шоколадка сломается, я увеличу нагрузки на тренировках для всей команды в четыре раза.

Она не могла не заметить, как Хьюга изменился в лице, но из-за чего именно — из-за угрозы сверх-тренировок или же из-за чужих подарков — не могла понять. Да это Рико было и неинтересно, вот совсем, ни капельки неинтересно, как и то, почему Хьюга всё время прятал за спиной правую руку. Он даже пакет, виновато вздохнув, принял у неё левой рукой. Правда, что такое он прятал и прятал ли, Рико никак не могла рассмотреть, а оборачиваться, засматривать и, уж тем более, спрашивать — нет, ни за что, скорее она возьмётся сделать из клуба сумоистов лучшую баскетбольную команду Японии.

Лишь когда они прошли два квартала, Хьюга деликатно кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Я больше никогда не буду ничего говорить о готовке.

— Плохое начало для извинений, Хьюга-кун.

— Я говорю серьёзно, Рико, — отозвался тот, нервным жестом поправив очки, и Рико удивилась про себя, заметив пластыри на его пальцах. —Вынужден признать — эта наука выше моего понимания и способностей. И не называй меня, пожалуйста, по фамилии, нас же никто не видит.

— Сам виноват, — отрезала она, давая понять, что прощать его в ближайшее время не намерена ни при каких обстоятельствах.

В конце концов, Хьюга был единственным, кто не преподнёс ей ответный подарок за четырнадцатое февраля. Единственным! Рико ещё ни разу не слышала, чтобы кому-то из её знакомых, знакомых тех знакомых и даже их знакомых забывали ответить на февральский презент. А ей — забыли, и это сделал человек, от которого она меньше всего ожидала подобную подлость. Которому она симпатизировала, за которого переживала.

В школе ей некогда было задумываться, как так вышло и почему, однако теперь суматоха, забивавшая все мысли розовой мишурой, осталась позади, Хьюга шёл по правую руку от неё, безропотно неся пакет с чужими подарками, и Рико чувствовала, как ворочался в груди противный комок обиды и злости. Она увеличит нагрузку команде в четыре раза, а этому предателю — в шесть, чтобы он на ногах стоять не мог, только лежал, и тогда бы все точно знали, где находится Хьюга Джунпей!

Неожиданно Хьюга, ничего не сказав, остановился, и Рико пришлось проделать то же самое. На его лице было такое страдальческое выражение, будто ему требовалось сказать что-то хорошее о Ханамии Макото или Хайзаки Шоуго, иначе его отлучат от баскетбола на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Выглядел он очень жалобно, но Рико пинком отправила жалость на забег в три круга вокруг квартала и с деланным спокойствием поинтересовалась:

— В чём дело, Хьюга-кун?

— Вот же чёрт! — раздосадованно бросил Хьюга в сторону, потянулся почесать затылок, но, вспомнив, что обе руки заняты, в конце концов, решительно выставил вперёд свою ношу — небольшой белый свёрток в полупрозрачном пакете с логотипом бешено дорогого универмага из Синдзюку. — Вот. Это тебе, — нехотя проговорил он, продолжая старательно смотреть куда угодно, только не на Рико и не на свой ей подарок.

— Это... — В первый момент у Рико от восторга (совершенно неподходящего — ей всё равно было, что принёс Хьюга и что он вообще что-то принёс) перехватило дыхание. Несколько секунд — и она, возможно, выдала бы своё волнение и радость, но Хьюга, сам того не зная, перебил её, продолжив:

— Я пытался сделать шоколад сам, но это оказалось превыше меня.

Сам? Этого от него Рико не ожидала, в готовке Хьюге был немногим лучше её, встать к плите его заставила бы, наверное, только многодневная голодовка. Но он сделал ей подарок сам, а Рико знала, ну, читала, что на такую смелость парень может решиться, лишь когда действительно серьёзно настроен. Не то, чтобы она сомневалась в Хьюге — хотя имела право, в прошлом году ему было как будто всё равно, что они с Теппеем встречались — однако то обстоятельства не оказывались не подходящими, то храбрости Хьюге недоставало, но он молчал, а Рико ждала. Он молчал, а она ждала.

— Значит, — протянула она, пытаясь скрыть смущение, залившее щёки румянцем, — эти пластыри у тебя на руках...

— Растопленный шоколад очень горячий, ты не знала? — огрызнулся тот.

— Конечно, я знаю! Как думаешь, кто в прошлом году пытался угостить баскетбольный клуб конфетами собственного изготовления? И кто от них отказался, а?

Пристыженный таким её выпадом Хьюга поджал губы и буркнул:

— Так ты будешь брать или нет?

— Буду, — Рико, надувшись, протянула руку за свертком. — Давай уже сюда.

Со стороны, наверное, казалось, будто они передают друг другу какую-то жизненно необходимую, но крайне неприятную для обоих вещь. Рико вцепилась в пакетик так, словно это была чемпионская медаль. Надо было поблагодарить и отложить подарок к остальным, не то ещё Хьюга подумает, что его презент ей дороже всех остальных, и возомнит о себе невесть что. Надо-то надо было, только Рико боролась с желанием совершенно невежливо сорвать упаковку и увидеть, что же это такое достаточно тяжёлое, формой похожее на треугольник, сильно скруглённый на двух углах. Понимание как будто бы билось о невидимую стену, но когда оно всё-таки пришло Рико сдавленно выдохнула и едва-едва справилась с дрожью.

— Пойдём уже.

Она боялась, что от неё сейчас потребуют ответа, но Хьюга, нет, Джунпей молча кивнул и покорно двинулся следом, держась чуть позади, чтобы окончательно не смутить её своим присутствием. Держа его подарок обеими руками, Рико отчаянно боролась с желанием прижать свёрток к груди.

—Джунпей…

Он заметно вздрогнул, услышав своё имя.

— …ты действительно сам это сделал?

— Ну, как бы сказать, — Джунпей нервно улыбнулся, — я честно пытался, но плод моих усилий напугал даже меня, так что я не рискнул выносить его на твой суд. Но доля моего труда в этом подарке тоже есть.

—Наверное, это несколько десятков километров, которые ты намотал в его поисках.

— А ещё оттоптанные ноги, помятые рёбра и все бёдра в синяках.

О как. Прежде Джунпей не стал бы так откровенно заявлять об этом вслух. Его (да и её тоже) пугала сама мысль, что кто-то мог узнать, да нет, даже подумать, что между ними что-то есть, потому-то до настоящих отношений так и не доходило.

А вот это было смело. Недаром всё-таки на его фоне Теппей померк в её глазах.

Рико не стала прятать улыбку, и Джунпей, правильно приняв её на свой счёт, уже спокойней и теплей улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты можешь взять меня за руку, — решительно вздохнув, разрешила она и прикрикнула, почувствовав, как крепко сжали её ладонь чужие пальцы: — Но только пока никто не видит!

— А если, — серьёзно посмотрел на неё Джунпей, и Рико растерялась, — я не захочу тебя отпускать?

— Тогда я увеличу твои тренировки в четыре раза. Нет, в шесть или…

Но взгляд Джунпея говорил, что она может грозиться хоть до бесконечности— с этого момента он её точно не отпустит.


End file.
